gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Cold Spell Arrives (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 45 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 46 | a-next-episode = }} The Cold Spell Arrives (Japanese: 寒波到る) is the 45th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Reinhard von Lohengramm celebrates the new year with his officers in Fezzan. The citizens on Heinessen panic and question the Free Planets Alliance government's handling of the Imperial occupation of Fezzan and the expected invasion through it. Alexandre Bewcock is chosen to lead the defence of the Alliance. The Alliance situation is dire as its military strength is greatly weakened from the Imperial territory invasion debacle and the Alliance Civil War; its only intact fleet besides the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet is the 1st Fleet. To remedy this deficiency, a hodgepodge of 20,000 warships are gathered from all around the Alliance to form the 14th Fleet and the 15th Fleet. Nevertheless, the military leaders of the Alliance are acutely aware that they do not have enough ships to block the exit of the Fezzan Corridor and decide that their only chance of victory will be to draw the Imperial forces deep within Alliance territory and then cut their supply lines, thereby making them vulnerable to a counterattack. Yang Wen-li is given free rein over any future actions for the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet, in the hope that he will use the fleet to assist in the Alliance defence plan. On 8 January , the first Imperial fleet, led by Wolfgang Mittermeyer, passes through the Fezzan Corridor into Alliance territory. Appendices Memorable quotes "The Alliance should die as a democracy rather than become a dictatorship to survive. I guess what I am saying is rather extreme, but if a nation cannot protect its founding ideals and its citizenry, there is no reason for such nation to exist." :– Alexandre Bewcock, to Pfeifer Music *Tomaso Giovanni Albinoni – Concerto for Trumpet, Three Oboes, Bassoon and Basso continuo in C major: I. Allegro moderato (00:01:44) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Horn Concerto No. 2 in E flat major (KV 417): I. Allegro maestoso (00:03:55) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): IV. Finale: Adagio lamentoso - Andante (00:07:57) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 7 in D minor (Op. 70/B. 141): IV. Finale: Allegro (00:11:34) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 5 in B flat major (WAB 105): IV. Finale: Adagio - Allegro moderato (00:12:43) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): I. Adagio - Allegro non troppo (00:14:49) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): II. Allegro con grazia (00:18:30) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): IV. Finale: Adagio lamentoso - Andante (00:21:13) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): III. Allegro molto vivace (00:22:18) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Ōtaki Shinya as Isaak Fernand von Thurneysen *Kamon Ryō as Sombart *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Ōtsuka Akio as Chung Wu-Cheng *Umezu Hideyuki as Pfeifer *Ono Kenichi as Soun Soulszzcuaritter *Kobayashi Kyōji as Jochen von Remscheid *Shioya Yoku as Alfred von Landsberg *Nakata Jōji as Leopold Schumacher *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Tokumaru Kan as Paetta *Arai Kazuo as Ralph Carlsen *Ōki Shōji as Lionel Morton *Natori Yukimasa as Hosinger *Tsuburaya Fumihiko as Radbruch *Fukuda Nobuaki as Carnap *Tanaka Yasuo as Walter Islands *Taniguchi Takashi as William Odets *Tatsuda Naoki as Pretzer *Yasuhara Yoshito as Boris Konev *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Kurai Satoshi *Episode Director: Kimura Shinichirō and Ueno Fumihiro *Animation Director: Kayano Kyōko Category:LOGH episodes